Things about you
by Tormented-kiel
Summary: [A-Pink x Infinite] Gadis itu hanya tidak mengerti mengapa ia dilahirkan berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Ia juga ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Di sisi lain, pemuda itu tidak pernah peduli dengan anggapan orang tentangnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika tidak ada satu entitas pun yang mencintainya.


_**Things about you—**_

Kiel Hasegawa

* * *

**Karakter : **Jung Eun-ji, Kim Myung-soo, Kim Sung-gyu, Lee Sung-jong, Son Na-eun (akan bertambah seiring mengalirnya story-line)

**Disclaimer : **Karakternya buatan saya, pemerannya milik mereka sendiri

**Rating :** T

**Genre : **Angst, _mungkin_

* * *

_Aku tidak seburuk apa yang kau lihat._

_...jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan jijik seperti itu._

_Tolong kenali aku lebih dalam._

_...sederhana, aku hanya ingin kau melihatku dari sudut pandang yang berbeda._

_* ooo *_

**Jung Eun-Ji's POV**

Tubuhku mulai menghangat ketika tangannya meraih kesepuluh jemariku. Seperti ini, aku ingin waktu berhenti berjalan. Kalau saja ia tahu tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya, sudikah ia tetap menggenggam tanganku? Kim Sunggyu, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa berkata seperti itu karena aku takut. Aku takut detik kala aku mengutarakan perasaan, kau beralih menjauh. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang mau menerimaku seperti kau.

"...nona manis, masih melamun?" tegurnya setelah beberapa kali tidak berhasil mendapatkan responku.

Bahuku tersentak dan seketika semburat merah merona di kedua pipi. _Malu,_ ketahuan melamun. "_Mian, mian,_ aku terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini. Apa tempatnya sudah dekat?"

"_Tsk,_ ternyata benar-benar melamun ya," satu tangannya menjitak pelan keningku, "kita sudah sampai."

Kedua mataku melebar melihat apa yang membentang di sepanjang jalan. Pasar malam! Sudah begitu lama aku tidak pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Bunda selalu melarangku pergi ke tempat-tempat yang kelewat ramai. Meski toh tidak semua tempat ramai masuk ke dalam blacklist beliau, tetap saja tempat-tempat seperti taman bermain dan pasar malam berada pada urutan pertama. Jadi, intinya sekarang ia sedang membangkang?

"Kau tahu, Sunggyu, Bunda pasti marah jika tahu kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini."

Bahunya mengedik, "aku tidak peduli, asal kau pergi bersamaku semuanya akan aman. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Aku tak menjawab. Lidahku terasa kelu setiap kali Sunggyu memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kalau saja ia tahu setiap ia mengulang kata-kata tersebut sama saja ia sedang mengacaukan isi hatiku. Ah, hatiku pun sudah tidak karuan isinya. Ini semua karena kebodohan Sunggyu yang masih belum menyadari perasaanku.

"Halo... masih ada di sana?"

"Ah iya, _roger!_ Kuserahkan semuanya padamu!"

Sepasang tungkaiku mengikuti kemana arah teman terbaiknya melangkah. Aku dan Sunggyu mengunjungi satu persatu kedai yang berjejer. Rasanya menyenangkan dapat menghirup udara malam yang sama dengannya. Terlebih lagi, tak sedetik pun Sunggyu melepas genggaman tanganku. Aku tahu udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan, tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku justru merasa sekujur tubuhku menghangat? Terima kasih kepada Sunggyu, aku merasa betah berlama-lama di tengah udara malam yang seharusnya menusuk tulang.

*ooo*

**Kim Myung-soo's POV**

"Aku tidak mau ikut."

"Ayolah L, kau belum pernah ke pasar malam, kan? Banyak gadis-gadis cantik di sana!"

"Tidak. Tempat semacam itu terlalu ramai."

"Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku akan mengatakan Naeun kalau kau naksir dia," sudut bibir Sungjong tertarik membentuk seringai.

_Sialan._

"Satu jam, tidak lebih."

"YOSH!"

Bagaimana aku harus menggambarkan pasar malam? Aku benci keramaiannya, lebih tepatnya kedua orang tuaku membuatku benci pasar malam. Tidak akan ada anak yang senang jika kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak pernah kembali. Bersyukur, setelahnya ada seorang pria tambun berjas hitam yang berbaik hati merawatku hingga saat ini. Aku memanggilnya ayah. Tidak peduli panggilan itu sebelumnya kutujukan pada ayah kandungku, ayah yang sekarang lebih menyayangiku. Aku tidak ingin repot-repot mengingat masa lalu.

"Nah, kau pasti belum pernah naik bianglala kan? Dengar-dengar bianglala di sini yang tertinggi bila dibandingkan dengan yang ada di taman bermain sekalipun."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ya Tuhan, L, santai sedikitlah! Kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang, berhenti bersikap jutek seperti itu."

"Kau yang memaksaku ke sini."

"Benar! Dan kau harus menuruti keinginanku naik bianglala," serunya antusias, "ayo!"

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda seperti Sungjong dapat menyelinap masuk kedalam kehidupanku. Maksudku, sifatnya dan sifatku jelas tampak begitu kontras, bukan? Dan kalau boleh jujur, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa muak padanya. Ditambah lagi sifat monopolinya yang sesuka hati membawaku ke pasar malam ini. Ia pikir aku kekasihnya atau apa? Seharusnya bocah itu segera mencari pacar agar ia tidak terlalu sering mengusik kehidupanku. _Sial,_ tapi aku sendiri belum punya pacar. Ini semua pasti karena Sungjong mengikutiku setiap saat.

"L..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau sabar demi aku, kan?"

Detik itu pula aku menyadari bahwa antrian bianglala nyaris menyentuh gerbang pintu masuk. Bianglala itu sendiri berada di pojok belakang areal wahana pasar malam. _Sungjong berengsek._

_*ooo*_

**Jung Eun-Ji's POV**

"Antriannya panjang, tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, kan jarang-jarang aku membawamu ke sini. Kalau kau lelah bilang padaku ya, bahuku siap dijadikan sandaran," ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

_Benar-benar tanpa rasa bersalah._

Kepalaku hanya mengangguk pelan dan kupaksakan senyum yang tak kalah lebarnya mengembang di sana. Demi Sunggyu, aku tidak boleh terlihat salah tingkah. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain agar debaran jantungku mereda. Percuma sebenarnya, tapi akhirnya aku mendapat pengalihan. Sebuah kamera polaroid seri terbaru terlihat menggantung tak terjaga pada bagian selempang tas seorang pemuda. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku kembali berdebar kencang. _Aku... ingin memiliki kamera itu... bukan yang lain._ Ujung-ujung jemariku yang bergetar hebat kemudian mencoba menyentuh kamera polaroid tersebut.

Kutunggu respon pemiliknya.

Tidak ada perubahan. Lalu aku melirik ke arah Sunggyu yang ternyata sedang asyik melihat panggung musik dari kejauhan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, kutarik kamera polaroid itu dan kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Sebersit rasa lega melintas dalam benakku. Sekarang kamera polaroidnya menjadi milikku. Aku pun bersenandung riang seraya menunggu antrian bianglala bergerak maju. Telah terbayang dalam benakku untuk mengambil foto bersama Sunggyu ketika berada di puncak. Pasti menyenangkan.

"Eunji, kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Sekarang giliran kita naik."

"Ah, iya!"

Kupeluk erat tas kecilku ketika aku dan Sunggyu melangkah masuk ke dalam kapsul. Perlahan-lahan kapsul itu pun bergerak naik ke atas.

"Sunggyu,_ say cheese!_" bunyi jepretan kamera yang terdengar menandakan wajah terkejut Sunggyu berhasil kuabadikan. Sunggyu penasaran tidak ya darimana kudapatkan kamera polaroid ini.

*ooo*

**Kim Myung-soo's POV**

Mungkin aku teman paling kejam yang justru menertawakan kemalangan sahabatku sendiri. Peduli setan jika Sungjong kehilangan kamera polaroidnya saat sedang mengantri masuk bianglala. Kan sudah kubilang sebelumnya, pasar malam itu berbahaya. Pasti banyak sampah-sampah masyarakat yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lagipula mana ada orang berotak yang menggantungkan kamera kesayangannya tanpa penjagaan. Isi kepala Sungjong pasti kosong. Bahkan otak udang mungkin bekerja lebih baik dibandingkan dengan otaknya.

"L! _L!_ L! Bisa-bisa aku tidak boleh main keluar lagi oleh Ibuku!"

"Ya sudah."

"Sudah? Itu saja responmu? Demi apapun, setidaknya beri sedikit simpatimu padaku..." Sungjong memasang raut wajah sedih ketika aku mencibir kata-katanya. Sudah dibilang masalahnya bukan urusanku.

"AH LIHAT KE SANA! Itu kamera polaroidku!"

Mataku mengikuti ke arah mana telunjuk Sungjong mengacung. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam kecokelatan tampak keheranan ketika Sungjong berteriak padanya. Apa Sungjong tidak salah orang? Gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti pencuri. Untuk memastikan, mataku kemudian memicing dan mendapati gantungan bersimbol S latin terpasang pada kemera polaroid yang digenggam sang gadis. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti kamera kesayangan milik Sungjong.

*ooo*

_Aku hanya berbeda dari kalian._

_...aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini._

To be continue...

* * *

Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya di . Saya hanya baru beberapa kali menulis fanfiksi, karena saya masih belajar saya harap kepada para pembaca mohon review fanfiksi saya. ^^


End file.
